prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Totoi Yoko
Totoi Yoko(トトイヨコ) is one of the supporting characters of Past to Future Pretty Cure! She is Rida's first friend in Modoru, and at school. She is known Rida's best friend, and is very protective of her. Yoko soon notices that Rida is appearing missing most of the time, which causes her to get worried. This causes her to get brainwashed by the villains and turn evil. She gets brainwashed into Dark Warrior(ダークウォリアー) The evil version of Warrior. Profile * Name: Totoi Yoko * Species: Human * Zodiac: Sagittarius * Blood-Type: B * Weight: 145 lbs * Height: 5'6 * Problem(s): None History Personality She is usually very controlling and loves to be an active girls with sportsmanship. Soon meeting Rida, she becomes more protective and kind since of her friend's disorder. Soon after she is brainwashed to be Dark Warrior, she is very selfish and wants to destroy the people that could destroy Rida, including Warrior herself. Appearances In casual clothes, she wears a t-shirt and shorts. Her shirt is a white short-sleeved t-shirt with a triangle cut collar with a light blue cloth attached. She wears a blue jean shorts that folded to her thighs. Her hair is short, spiking, blue hair. She also wears white socks and blue sneakers. School Uniform PJ's Winter Swimwear Movie As Dark Warrior, she wears a black dress. She has a black thigh high dress with many features. Her collar is a turtle neck with a red diamond-shaped jewel attached. Her sleeves are a petal cut that covers her shoulders. At the end the bottom is a short tight skirt that as a petal cut at the end of the skirt. She wears shorts with it with black thigh-high boots. Her hair is wavy and brown and is not pulled up. Her hair goes down to her things where her skirt is located. Relationships * Gendai Rida: 'They are really good friends, with Yoko being more protective than Rida. Yoko becomes more protective that she gets really worried and becomes Dark Warrior by being brainwashed by her worries about Rida. This drives her to be more selfish and attacks Warrior though she doesn't know it's Rida. Dark Warrior 'Dark Warrior(ダークウォリアー) is Yoko's evil identity for 8-10 episodes. She is a brainwashed girl of the normal Yoko, that turns to look more like Rida than Warrior or Yoko herself. She has many abilities of the rest of the villains, but can control black fire which is fire that is just turned black. This ability gives Warrior the disadvantage to attack D.W. since of fire and black fire are two different entities. Dark Warrior doesn't say her attacks like the cures, but can use her powers in silence, with the price being spreading darkness. Transformation * Dark Warrior Attacks * Black Fire * My Abyss * Darkness Spreader Abilities * Spread Darkness * Teleportation * Create Faita and Dorobo Etymology Totoi (トトイ) is a mix Japanese surname coming from Ta (田) meaning "Rice", and Tou (藤) meaning "wisteria". Yoko (よこ) is a common Japanese name meaning "positive". Gallery Past to Future - Dark Warrior (Yoko).png|Dark Warrior Trivia * Her birthday is December 15th, therefore her zodiac is Sagittarius. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Past to Future Pretty Cure! Category:Cure Heartly